


It's You

by GrumpyQueer



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Bisexuality, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: Edmund Reid shares a secret with his close friend, Homer Jackson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to archive some ficlets, so here is a little 'Jackmund' story of mine.

Slamming his front door behind him to expel some rage, Edmund tipped off his bowler and hung it upon his hat stand, stomping up the stairs to find Jackson lazing like a house cat by the fire, already holding out a bottle of scotch in ready for the inspector’s arrival.

‘Bad day, Reid?’

‘Indeed.’ He breathed heavily, stepping forward to take the booze from Jackson’s hand.

‘Thank you, Captain.’

‘No trouble, but ya gonna tell me what happened?’

Falling back into the adjacent lounge chair, Edmund sighed and then took a large sip.

‘Another raid on a Molly-house. And, _despite_ my orders, the men thought it warranted to beat the inhabitants and call them all manner of disgraceful slurs. I could not seem to stop their prejudice from bubbling forth.’

 ‘Jesus Christ…’ Jackson shook his head.

‘Again?!’

'Yes, yet again. And seeing such behaviour it, well… it is upsetting that I am unable to police against this hatred.’

‘It ain’t your fault.’

‘I know, but this routine of raiding Molly-houses and watching people be criminalised for love, it is personally and deeply unsettling.’

'Well of course, Reid, it ain't just.'

'Yes, but Captain, I rather mean... personally, I…’  

Abruptly pausing, Edmund realised what he was about to confess. And, of course, he knew in his heart he could trust Jackson but, yet, still felt himself brimming with fear and doubt, unable to utter the words. However, his mere expression seemed to convey his meaning, and taking a slow swig of his ale as he watched his nervous friend, the light switched on in Jackson’s head.

'Personally, you say... as in?'

Edmund's eyes turned down to his hands in his lap, looking unprepared for what may be said next.

'But uh, I thought you fancied women, Reid?' Jackson looked at him quizzically.

'Oh I do, very much so. But I just, also…’

‘Also you sometimes fancy folk who might not happen to be women?'

Deciding to let go and trust in Jackson, he nodded as he poured down another large gulp of his scotch, enjoying it sear down his throat and aid in numbing his nerves. Never had he anticipated confiding in anyone over this secret, though here his was, somehow confessing on matters of illegal love to his dearest friend.

Also taking another long sip of his ale and swirling the remainder of the liquid around in the bottle, Jackson grinned wide and shrugged.

'So ya swing both ways! That ain't no big deal, Reid.'

‘Well, it is, according to the law, Captain.'

Rolling his eyes, Jackson leaned forward and shook Ed’s knee.

'Hey, you listen to me: just because there's a law against it right now don’t mean it’s wrong. Laws are made by man and man often don't know _shit,_ Reid, including matters of natural human love and affection.’

'I know Captain, I know. Though it does not make the matter any easier. '

‘Well… yeah, I feel ya.'

Tilting his head in surprise, Edmund looked at him curiously, the glint in his eyes clearly edging for Jackson to say more.

'Why’d ya look so surprised? So I've been known to tug that particular line from time to time.' He chuckled casually.

 ' _Wh-what_?'

Appearing almost jealous at the captain’s nonchalant delivery, he moved further forward on the seat, shoulders relaxing.

'In the army mainly. Was a few fellas who danced at the other end of the ballroom, so to speak.'

'And... and you?'

'Oh yeah, sure, if he was my type. And plenty were, as it happened. Sure were some real sweethearts.'

'I should have known', Edmund smirked, shaking his head.

'Likewise, Reid! Though, these matters can be hard to discern. But can I ask... have you?'

'Have I?'

'Yeah, have you been intimate with a man you loved?'

Squirming in his seat, Edmund blushed into a bright plum.

'Not entirely, captain. However, I have certainly loved a man.'

'Yeah? When you were younger or?'

'Well, there was someone before I met Emily, however, I did not pursue it, knowing it would ruin my policing if I were to do so. But there has been another man I have loved, since. '

'Care to share with ole Jackson?' he smiled sweetly, appearing genuinely intrigued and ready to listen.

Edmund then scratched at his chin as he paused and watched the crackling fire beside them, his eyes unable to look up.

'I, uhh... I... ', he stammered.

‘I… Nevermind. I’m rather exhausted, Captain, I best go to bed. Excuse me.'

'What the hell? Reid, wait! I wanna hear the rest of your story. You know you can trust me, don’t ya?'

But Edmund had already disappeared into the hallway, the sound of his bedroom door clinking shut and echoing through the house as Jackson sat alone by the fire, sipping the last of his ale and scratching his head.

 

***

 

Gently easing his bedroom door open in the middle of the night, captain Jackson quietly stepped up to Edmund’s bed, leaning down beside and patting him on the shoulder until realising he was already awake, turned on his side and staring blankly out the window. 

'I couldn't sleep, Reid. May I?'

'Captain, is that you?'

'Yes of course it's me! What other Americans do you let stay in your goddamn house?’

Pushing back the covers, Jackson quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his trousers, wearing nothing but his long johns when he hopped in, bouncing as the mattress adjusted to the weight of two.

And in the dim moonlight, all Jackson could make out was the faint expression of surprise upon Edmund's face, his mouth slightly open in disbelief. 

'Is this alright, Reid? Everything OK?'

'Uh... yes, yes of course, I just... I was not prepared.'

'Prepared for what?' Jackson whispered in his raspy voice, smiling at the inspector.

Though when Edmund was unable to speak or peel his eyes away from Jackson’s moonlit bare skin, Jackson moved in closer, noticing his gaze turn to his lips as their heads gently rested together.

'Nuthin' to be ashamed of, Reid', he reached under the covers, taking his hand.

'And I think I figured out why you acted so damn strange earlier, rushing off like that, so I just wanted to say... ‘

Pausing when their eyes locked for a moment in the lowlight, Jackson found himself surprised to be losing his words.

'I just _had_ to say... '

He then brushed Edmund’s bare shoulders and calmly pulled him in, running his hands through his hair as they began to kiss, their skin flushing whilst their bodies keenly pressed.

Pulling away for a quick breath, Jackson then eased a hand up to his cheek, simultaneously feeling Edmund dip down and lift him further up into his arms to draw him even nearer, their breath heavy and hot.

'I just had to say that I love you too, you sweet big oaf.'


End file.
